


Trust Fall

by havisham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs Some Boundaries, Ficlet, M/M, Now Real Life Has No Appeal, Sam DEFINITELY has Redwing what are you talking about, Sam has seen all of the Twilight movies, Steve Rogers' Manipulation Skills, TV Taught Me How To Feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam actually had a pretty good thing going before Bucky came back and shot it all to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

Steve and Sam actually had a pretty good thing going before Bucky came back and shot it all to hell. 

But that was just Bucky’s way, Steve said, looking sort of in love and definitely concussed as Sam dragged his dumb (but perfect) ass out of yet another firefight with the notorious Winter Soldier. Who was, for those of us playing along at home, also Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes, one of the first names on the memorial to fallen heroes at SHIELD headquarters. Fallen heroes. Right. 

Bucky. Honestly, what kind of grown man went by a name like that? 

“Your Bucky is about to get us killed,” Sam gritted out and Steve, who still looked dreamily around, focused all his attention on Sam and only Sam. It like being x-rayed without any protection. 

“That’s not him, doing those things. I’ve got to get him to see that, Sam. And you have to help me,” Steve said. Forget an x-ray, it was like being struck by lightening. 

“Why can’t you ask Romanoff?” Sam said, desperately.

Steve gave him a brilliant smile. “Because you’re my partner, Partner.” 

Shit. Sure. 

*

And the damned thing was -- despite the odds, they did succeed, Steve and Sam (with Natasha’s help, remotely), in breaking Bucky’s Winter Soldier programming. But that wasn’t enough, and that didn’t stop the rotten core of SHIELD (and HYDRA) from coming after them. It was strange fighting beside Bucky then, seeing the bits and pieces of the man that Steve admired so deeply come in the most unlikely of places. 

“How far up can you take me, Falc?” Bucky said, his two rifles all locked and loaded. 

“You want to, what, for me to drop you on this group of highly trained, heavily armed ghost-op unit so you can shoot ‘em up to hell in an reckless and stupid tactic which’ll do no good, and will fuck us up even further?” 

“Yep.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice. Hope you’re not that heavy. And it’s Falcon, not -- whatever.” 

Bucky smirked. And it turned out, he really was that heavy. 

That metal arm weighed a ton. 

*

After the smoke cleared and the debriefings ended, Sam still wasn’t sure where he stood. 

Sam was still Steve’s partner, Steve himself said so. 

And officially, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes was still missing in action, presumed dead, and had been for the past seventy years. 

But there was no official explanation as to why there was now a grizzled not-Russian assassin with a freaking metal arm was currently holed up in Sam’s apartment, drinking the milk from the bottle, with the television cranked up way too loud. (And it was on MTV too, what the fuck.) 

Sam was half in his Falcon costume and half out, and there was a crunch as he stepped on a bag of Redwing’s feed. 

Bucky looked at him, the flicker of the TV screen dyeing his pale face an alarming shade of fuschia. “Do you think it’d violate the Girl Code if we fucked?” 

Sam just about fell over. “What?” 

Bucky only looked at him and gave him a slow, dirty grin. He leaned back into his seat and said coolly, “Wonder what Steve would have to say about it.” 

* 

Steve was intensely apologetic in a way that indicated that he wasn’t about to change his mind anytime soon, no matter what anyone said. “I can’t bring Bucky back to my apartment, not yet,” he said, wincing. “There are still bugs there. you know, Sam.” 

“But you can’t expect me -- in the middle of the night, I wake up to find him watching me, like an overgrown Edward Cullen -- no, nevermind, forget that reference -- and _Steve_ , c’mon man, gimme a break.” 

Steve looked calm and sadly heroic. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

(Later, he texted Sam to ask who Edward Cullen was.)

*

Sam came into a darkened apartment with an armful of groceries and immediately, he’s on alert. Redwing is quiet in his cage and there’s no sign of a forced entry. But he he put the groceries on the floor and followed two pairs of wet footprints to the bathroom. Sam had his SHIELD-issued piece out and loaded when he nudged open the bathroom door. 

He saw something that would stick to him for a long, long time. Bucky was sprawled out in the big, claw-footed tub that had been one of the big selling points of the apartment for Sam. He was completely naked, of course, and his eyes were half-closed. He was covered in … glitter? Steve knelt next to him, trying to get the stuff off. He looked up as soon as Sam had opened the door and said, “Put that away, Sam, and come help me.” 

Sam did put that away and took several steps toward them. “What is that? Why is he…?” 

“Hit with a low-grade aphrodisiac, should clear up in an hour or two, if I can get it off of him -- hold still, Bucky, please.” But Bucky wasn’t even trying to keep still. 

Instead, he laughed and said to Steve, “Hey, do you remember that time in France…” And let loose a string of perfectly filthy and probably anatomically impossible reminiscences that made Sam’s ears burn and made Steve blush atomic-pink. 

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve said, biting his lower lip. “I remember like it was yesterday.” 

“Steve, is this aphrodisiac is … active?” Sam was inching closer to them, and licked his suddenly dry lips. “Shouldn’t we take him somewhere secure?” 

“No,” they both said together. 

“Uh,” Sam said, his knees feeling weak. 

“Don’t worry so much, Sam,” Steve said softly, reaching out and taking hold of his hand. “We got this covered.” And with that, he kissed him. 

_Shit_ , a small part of Sam’s brain thought. 

_Fuck yes_ , said the larger, more hornier part of his brain, which, no surprise, was the one he went with.


End file.
